Inside Out
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Um pedido feito pela June Briefs de uma songfic com o casal Shun&June. Demorou, mas finalmente saiu!


**INSIDE OUT**

_(Bryan Adams)_

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

** Estava tendo dificuldades para acreditar no que via.**

** Ele estava ali, ao lado da porta de sua casa na Ilha de Andrômeda. Pensara que jamais o veria outra vez. Mas a vida mostrara que ela estava enganada. "Como quando pensei que ele poderia sentir algo por mim" pensou amarga.**

** - Achei que havia dito que era melhor nunca mais nos vermos, Shun. – disse controlando a voz, estava abalada, mas não era por isso que se controlava. Fazia esse esforço porque a dor que sentia era grande demais e não sabia se aguentaria muito tempo sem acabar caindo em prantos na frente dele como fizera durante três dias inteiros.**

_The biggest lie you ever told  
Your deepest fear 'bout growin' old  
The longest night you ever spent  
The angriest letter you never sent  
The boy you swore you'd never leave  
The one you kissed on New Year's Eve  
The sweetest dream you had last night  
Your darkest hour, your hardest fight_

**Aquela máscara dificultava as coisas, impedia que pudesse ver o que os olhos dela transmitiam naquele momento. Mas fazia uma idéia... Era o mesmo sentimento que os 'seus' olhos transmitiam agora, puro sofrimento.**

** - Eu precisei vir.**

** A amazona ficou tensa.**

** - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou já em alerta pensando que havia alguma nova ameaça à Terra.**

** Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.**

** - Não é isso.**

** June relaxou um pouco a postura e suspirou aliviada por saber que não estavam em iminência de outra batalha.**

** - Alguma mensagem de Athena para mim?**

** - Também não. Não vim por ordem de Athena.**

** - Então...?**

** - Eu precisei vir porque tenho algo que preciso te dizer.**

** Um arrepio desceu-lhe a espinha, tinha uma idéia do que ele poderia querer falar. E levando em consideração a última conversa que tiveram, no Santuário há dois meses, a última coisa que queria era que aquilo se repetisse. Seu coração não suportaria a dor da rejeição duas vezes, não da pessoa que mais amou e que, por mais que tivesse tentado, ainda não deixara de amar.**

_I wanna know you, like I know myself  
I'm waitin' for you, there ain't no one else  
Talk to me baby, scream and shout  
I want to know you, inside out_

**- Já não dissemos tudo naquele dia? – perguntou cruzando os braços – O que mais falta ser dito? Que sou um incômodo na sua vida? Que nunca sentiu nada por mim? – estava sendo ácida, nunca havia falado assim com ele antes – Se for isso perdeu seu tempo. Eu li nas entrelinhas, Shun, o que você não disse eu compreendi perfeitamente, ficou bem implícito nas suas ações. – descruzou os braços e andou decidida para a porta da cabana.**

** O cavaleiro entrou na sua frente bloqueando a passagem ao ficar entre a porta e ela, os olhos verdes encaravam-na sérios.**

** - Por favor, me escute, June.**

** - Não. – tentou passar mas ele se colocou novamente na sua frente bloqueando-lhe a passagem.**

** - Eu quero explicar...**

** - O quê? – interromeu-o irritada – Explicar o quê? Que não gosta de mim porque tem outra pessoa? – estava alterando-se, a irritação por ele não deixá-la passar misturando-se com a mágoa que tentava sufocar – Que aquilo de que precisava ficar sozinho era uma desculpa para me descartar de sua vida? Será que não foi o suficiente ter pisado no meu coração daquela forma? Agora precisa vir aqui tirar minha paz? Isso é uma forma de me torturar, Shun? Você gosta de me ver sofrer? – ele estendeu a mão e tocou a lágrima presa entre a pele e a prata. Ela se afastou de imediato – Não me toque!**

** June sofria por trás da máscara, assim como Shun também sofria por trás da calma que demonstrava. E toda essa tristeza dos dois só tinha um motivo: a atitude do cavaleiro dois meses atrás.**

_I wanna dig down deep, I wanna lose some sleep  
I wanna scream and shout, I wanna know you inside out  
I wanna take my time, I wanna know your mind  
Ya know there ain't no doubt, I wanna know you inside out_

**Enquanto se desenvolvia a batalha no Hades, a amazona sofrera muito temendo pela vida do cavaleiro que amava. E quando terminou, decidira que aquela seria a última vez que sofreria daquele jeito. Shun é um protetor de Athena e isso significava que sempre estaria arriscando sua vida para proteger o mundo e aqueles que ama. Sabia que não podia impedí-lo de se arriscar pelo que acreditava, mas poderia impedir-se de 'se' arriscar. Se arriscar a perdê-lo em uma batalha distante sem ao menos ter dito o quanto o amava, o quanto significava para ela. A dor de perdê-lo era inimaginavelmente terrível, mas pensar que não tinha sequer feito-o saber de seus sentimentos parecia-lhe milhares de vezes mais terrível.**

** Quando finalmente pôde conversar com Shun após a batalha, sentira que ele estava diferente. Por algum motivo, ele estava diferente. Parecia mais distante do que nunca. Jamais sentira isso perto dele. Mas não deixara que essa sensação de distanciamento fizesse perder a coragem para admitir seus sentimentos para o cavaleiro. Confessou todo o amor que sentia por ele, sem a máscara, 'olhos nos olhos', como devia ser uma confissão assim.**

** A reação do cavaleiro foi uma só:**

**_Deu-lhe as costas e disse:_**

**_ - É melhor nunca mais nos vermos._**

******E ela ficou sozinha, vendo-o ir embora de sua vida sem dar a mínima para tudo o que acabara de dizer. Não é nem preciso dizer o quanto aquilo dilacerou o coração dela, mas é preciso dizer que também dilacerou o coração dele!**

_The saddest song you ever heard  
The most you said with just one word  
The loneliest prayer you ever prayed  
The truest vow you ever made  
What makes you laugh, what makes you cry  
What makes you mad, what gets you by  
Your highest high, your lowest low  
These are the things I wanna know_

**Ouvir dos lábios da mulher que ama que o sentimento é recíproco, é uma das maiores alegrias que um ser humano pode experimentar. Mas para o bem dela, o cavaleiro foi embora, saíra não só do Santuário, mas também da vida de todos os que gostavam dele. Afastara-se de todos, de seu irmão, de seus amigos e até de June. Se continuasse perto das pessoas que ama temia acabar trazendo sofrimento e tragédia para eles. Não poderia expô-los a tal coisa, tinha certeza de que onde quer que estivesse milhares de perigos rondariam todos aqueles que são queridos para si.**

** Conseguira viver sozinho, longe de seu irmão e dos amigos. Mas não conseguira viver longe dela. June. A mulher que ama. Era quem mais queria proteger ficando longe, mas ao mesmo tempo era com quem mais queria estar. Ao final de dois meses, não aguentava mais de saudades, doía-lhe imensamente pensar que não poderia nunca mais chegar perto dela, que nunca estaria ao lado dela, que nunca diria o quanto gosta dela. Foi quando partiu para a Ilha de Andrômeda, sabia que a encontraria ali. Também sabia que no mínimo, June não queria vê-lo. Depois de ter tido aquela atitude desprezível quando a amazona confessara que o amava cara-a-cara, a última coisa que poderia esperar quando a encontrasse seria gentileza, o carinho de antes.**

_I wanna know you like I know myself  
I waiting for you there ain't no one else  
Talk to me baby, scream and shout  
I wanna know you inside out_

**- Desculpe June, eu fui fraco. – confessou dando um passo na direção dela, a amazona recuou um passo – Não consegui cumprir a promessa de me afastar de você e assim protegê-la. – deu outro um passo.**

** - Não preciso de proteção! – recuou outro um passo.**

** - Precisa sim, porque eu quero estar com você. – deu mais um passo.**

** - Mentira! – recuou mais um passo, as lágrimas já escorriam pelo pescoço após deixarem a proteção da máscara.**

** - Eu queria que você estivesse segura, por isso disse que seria melhor nos afastarmos. Precisava mantê-la longe de mim, para que ficasse em segurança. – mais um passo dele, mais um recuo dela – Só que não aguentei a idéia de nunca mais te ver novamente. Sei que perto de você sofreria muito por saber que poderia fazê-la sofrer, mas sofri muito mais estando longe sem saber o que acontecia contigo. Você poderia correr algum perigo e eu não estaria por perto para te proteger.**

** - Já disse que não preciso de proteção!**

** Ficaram em silêncio então, apenas se encarando. Ele contemplando a máscara fria e impassível, o brilho molhado no pescoço deixado pelas lágrimas era o único indício de qualquer emoção por trás da superfície prateada. Ela lutava contra si mesma, uma parte sua queria atirar-se nos braços dele diante daqueles olhos que transmitiam tanta dor, não suportava ver dor nas pupilas verdes. A outra parte, a parte despedaçada pela rejeição dele, queria ir embora, fugir para qualquer lugar onde não precisasse olhar para ele e assim não sentir cada pedacinho de seu coração doer de forma tão terrível quanto doía agora.**

_I wanna dig down deep, I wanna lose some sleep  
I wanna scream and shout, I wanna know you inside out  
I wanna take my time, I wanna know your mind  
You know there ain't no doubt, I wanna know you inside out_

**Então a luta interior dela chegou ao fim.**

** - Você estava certo, Shun. – a voz saindo calma surpreendendo a ambos, talvez a dor houvesse congelado seus sentimentos por um breve período de tempo para que pudesse dizer aquilo dessa forma – Você por perto me faz sofrer.**

** Tentando ignorar a pontada em seu peito ao ouví-la dizer aquilo, ele disse:**

** - Preciso te dizer uma coisa importante.**

** - Vá embora. – pediu friamente.**

** - Não antes de dizer porque vim.**

** - Você já disse. Agora vá embora.**

** Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto dando um passo para o lado dando-lhe passagem. Ela estava claramente dispensando-o. "Vá embora por favor" pensava enquanto tentava a todo custo manter aquela frieza enquanto sentia-se desmoronar por dentro.**

** O cavaleiro suspirou e cabisbaixo andou devagar passando por ela sem olhá-la.**

** Resistindo até a última célula contra o impulso, não lançou nem um olhar para o cavaleiro que ia embora desolado. Por fim, deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até a porta de sua casa ouvindo os passos dele que afastavam-se cada vez mais. Seu coração simplesmente estava esfarelando-se enquanto os olhos já ardiam pelas lágrimas que começavam a se formar por trás da máscara de prata.**

** Então, quando estava a apenas dois passos da porta e não pôde mais ouvir os passos do cavaleiro, parou. Sentia as pernas tremendo junto com o corpo todo enquanto o começo dos espasmos acompanhando as lágrimas que rolavam soltas pelo rosto deixando a barreira da máscara para correrem livres pelo pescoço. Maquinalmente, retirou a máscara, a visão embaçada pelo pranto que se iniciava. Fechou os olhos e abraçou-se solitariamente chorando baixinho. Achava que havia vertido todas as lágrimas que seu corpo poderia produzir quando ele a ignorara naquela última vez. Mais uma vez, a vida mostrara que estava enganada.**

** Braços surgiram por trás cobrindo os seus e envolvendo-a num abraço carinhoso. Sabia quem era antes mesmo de ouví-lo falar em seu ouvido.**

_I wanna dig down deep, I wanna lose some sleep  
I wanna scream and shout, I wanna know you inside out  
I wanna take my time, I wanna know you're mine  
ya know there ain't no doubt, I wanna know you inside out_

**- Eu te amo, June. – sussurrou – Precisava te dizer isso, mesmo que não quisesse me ouvir depois de eu ter estragado tudo com aquela atitude. Quando ouvi você me dizer que sentia o mesmo por mim, você me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Mas por medo de te colocar em perigo, por querer protegê-la de mim e do que eu poderia trazer para você, fiquei calado e saí da sua vida e da de todos que gosto. Só que não consegui viver longe de você assim, sem nem ao menos dizer o que sinto. Desculpe por não ter dito nada, por ter feito você sofrer e por ter vindo perturbar sua paz, fazendo-a sofrer novamente. Desculpe. – suspirou e completou – Desde sempre e para sempre, eu te amo, June.**

** Devagar, soltou-a do abraço. Os olhos dela estavam muito abertos, as lágrimas haviam cessado. Um frio envolveu-a assim que ele a deixou, ao ouvir o primeiro passo dele, não aguentou mais.**

** - SHUN! – gritou fazendo-o parar, o rapaz virou-se para finalmente poder ver o rosto dela, transbordante de emoção e ainda banhado em lágrimas. Enquanto ouvia-se o som metálico da máscara de prata caindo no chão de pedra, ela jogava-se nos braços dele deixando todo sentimento que havia sufocado dentro de si aflorar num beijo apaixonado, daqueles que somente os que verdadeiramente se amam sabem trocar.**

FIM

(Wanda Scarlet)

Nota da autora: Precisa mesmo? Ai...acho que essa foi a fic que comecei e terminei mais rápido em toda minha vida. Tive a idéia na hora do almoço e de noite já estava pronta. Mas tenho que admitir que não teria conseguido se não fosse a determinação de entregar esse pedido pra June Briefs ainda hoje e a soberba ajuda do Bryan. Sim, o cantor da música dessa songfic. Se não fosse por eu escutar essa música uma vez atrás da outra enquanto escrevia a fic, não conseguiria passar do título. Bem...tah aí o pedido da June que ela me fez há bem uns dois séculos. Essa é minha primeira fic desse casal, não estou habituada ao jeito dos dois, por isso estou meio com medo de ter exagerado em alguma coisa. Espero que goste, June. Eu fiz de coração, de verdade mesmo.

Desculpe por tudo. u.u

Beijos

Obrigada por ler.

Wanda


End file.
